Eingeschlafen
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Hermine schläft aus Versehen bei Professor Snape auf dem Sofa ein. Dieser ist am nächsten Morgen nicht nur wütend, sondern auch ziemlich verzweifelt…


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. _

**Eingeschlafen**

Hermine hatte ihr Ziel schon vor einiger Zeit erreicht: Sie durfte mit Professor Snape zusammenarbeiten.

Gemeinsam forschten sie an verschiedenen Projekten oder diskutierten über die neusten Fachartikel zum Thema Zaubertränke. Das Ganze freute sie über alle Maßen, aber nicht, wie man denken könnte, weil sie in ihn verliebt war – sie war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt mochte –, sondern weil sie seine Intelligenz zu schätzen wusste und ihr klar war, dass er sie auf diesem Gebiet fördern konnte, wie niemand sonst. Und da sie vorhatte, einmal ebenfalls Meister (oder in diesem Fall Meisterin) der Zaubertränke zu werden, gab es für sie absolut keine bessere Gelegenheit als diese.

Natürlich hatte sie dies Dumbledore zu verdanken und es hatte ihn bei Snape viel Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, bis dieser endlich, wenn auch widerwillig, zugestimmt hatte.

Am Anfang war es, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ziemlich schwierig gewesen, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten – er hatte ihr äußerst hartnäckig zu spüren gegeben, wie unerwünscht sie war – doch sie war genauso hartnäckig an der Sache drangeblieben – so schnell gab eine Hermine Granger nicht auf! Irgendwann hatte er dann angefangen, auch ihre Intelligenz zu schätzen zu wissen, und damit war das Arbeiten mit ihm viel angenehmer und recht interessant geworden.

Auch an diesem Freitagabend hatten die beiden sich in seinem Privatlabor eingefunden, um an ihrem neusten Forschungstrank zu arbeiten.

Als der Trank eine Weile köcheln musste, setzten die beiden sich in sein Wohnzimmer, gegenüber auf Sofa und Sessel, tranken noch ein kleines Glas Wein und diskutierten über den neusten Artikel des _eigentlich_ besten Zaubertränkemagazins ganz Englands – denn sie fanden ihn beide ziemlich dämlich und deckten nicht nur einen Fehler des Autors auf.

Solche Art des Zusammenseins war auch schon zur Gewohnheit geworden und Hermine genoss es, auch wenn Snape immer noch ziemlich bissig sein konnte und manchmal sogar sehr verletzend, aber man konnte sich an alles gewöhnen – und an Snape gewöhnte sie sich seit nun schon fast sieben Jahren…

„So, Miss Granger", sagte Snape irgendwann und stand sich streckend auf. „Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht und so interessant ich unsere Diskussion auch gerade finde, ich brauche dringend Schlaf."

Hermine nickte und stand ebenfalls auf.

Gemeinsam gingen sie noch einmal in das Labor, um den Trank zu überprüfen, doch er war noch immer nicht fertig. Snape stöhnte genervt auf.

„Ist schon gut, Professor", sagte Hermine. „Ich bleibe hier und wache noch ein wenig über den Trank, bis die nächste Phase erreicht ist und ich die Flammen ausstellen kann. Sie können ruhig schon ins Bett gehen."

„Und was ist mit Ihnen, Miss Granger?"

„Ich bin noch nicht müde. Außerdem habe ich meine Aufzeichnungen für die Abschlussprüfungen mit und kann noch ein wenig lernen – das hätte ich sowieso noch gemacht und ob ich das nun hier oder im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum mache, ist doch eigentlich egal, oder?"

Er beäugte sie einen Augenblick misstrauisch, doch seine Augen fielen ihm schon im Stehen fast zu und so erlaubte er es ihr. „Aber Sie müssen mir versprechen, nach getaner Arbeit wieder zu gehen."

„Natürlich, Sir!", erwiderte sie sofort. War das nicht eigentlich klar gewesen?

Er nickte noch und mit einem letzten „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger" verschwand er in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Hermine schaute noch einmal in den köchelnden Kessel und errichtete sicherheitshalber noch einen Schutzzauber darum – man konnte ja nie wissen –, bevor sie sich wieder auf das Sofa setzte, ihre Aufzeichnungen für Verwandlung aus ihrer Tasche holte und begann zu lernen.

Es wurde später und später und irgendwann ergriff die Müdigkeit auch von Hermine Besitz.

_Nur einen Moment liegen_, dachte sie erschöpft, als sie sich auf das Sofa legte, und nur einen Augenblick später war sie eingeschlafen und ihre Aufzeichnungen fielen ihr aus der Hand und lagen verstreut auf dem Fußboden.

Am Morgen erwachte sie von einem lauten, sehr aufgeregten Ruf.

„_Hermine!?_"

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um wach zu werden. Selbst durch eines der Fenster im Kerker schien die Sonne und Hermine wusste, es musste schon fast Mittag sein. Langsam setzte sie sich auf.

Snape wurde indes immer panischer. „Das ist nicht gut! Das ist ganz und gar nicht gut!" Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf und ab und raufte sich die Haare.

Hermine war mittlerweile richtig wach und so beobachtete sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen ihren Professor, der außer sich zu sein schien. _So_ hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt – und das machte die ganze Situation nur noch beängstigender!

„Was ist denn los?", wagte sie es irgendwann zu fragen.

Er sah sie kurz wütend an, bevor er weiter auf und ab ging. „Du hast mich belogen! Du hast mich hinters Licht geführt!"

„Wieso denn das?" Dass er sie duzte, fiel ihr nur am Rande auf.

„Du hattest versprochen, du würdest gehen! Ich habe mich darauf verlassen! Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass das Ganze eine schlechte Idee gewesen ist!"

„Ich bin nicht mit Absicht eingeschlafen!", entgegnete sie nun laut und stand auf. „Und außerdem: Was ist denn bitte daran so schlimm, dass Sie sich aufführen müssen wie eine Furie?"

Er blieb abrupt stehen und sah sie verzweifelt an. „Was daran so schlimm ist?" Plötzlich müde wankte er auf seinen Sessel zu und ließ sich erschöpft darauf nieder, das Gesicht abstützend in den Händen verborgen. „Dumbledore wird mich rauswerfen!", konnte sie ihn leise hören. Er klang wirklich sehr verzweifelt und das machte ihr Sorgen. „Es wird deinen Freunden bestimmt aufgefallen sein, dass du heute Nacht nicht in deinen Turm zurückgekehrt bist. Und wenn die herausfinden, dass du hier warst, werden sie zu Dumbledore gehen und der wird mich dann sofort rausschmeißen!" Er wurde immer leiser. „Der Dunkle Lord wird mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht mehr bei Dumbledore spionieren kann. Es ist alles vorbei…" Er klang sehr danach (auch wenn es sehr unwahrscheinlich war), als würde er gleich anfangen zu weinen…

Hermine ging vor ihm auf die Knie. „Professor Snape?", fragte sie vorsichtig, doch er regte sich nicht. Dann nahm sie seine Hände und wollte sie von seinem Gesicht entfernen, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte, doch er hielt stark dagegen. Schließlich bekam sie Angst und rief laut: „Severus!"

Jetzt endlich bewegte er sich: Er sah sie entsetzt an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich hätte anders Ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht bekommen…", murmelte sie leise, doch dann sagte sie fest: „Professor, Sie vergessen ein paar Dinge. Erstens wird es vielleicht noch niemandem aufgefallen sein, dass ich fehle, da ich meistens erst spätabends aus der Bibliothek zurückkomme und schon sehr früh wieder dort bin. Zweitens: Falls es doch jemandem aufgefallen sein sollte, kann ich immer noch behaupten, ich sei dort eingeschlafen. Drittens: Gerade Dumbledore ist ein Mensch, der zuhört und er würde uns glauben – außerdem gibt es immer noch Denkarien und Veritaseren! Und viertens würde niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand, vermuten, dass ich hier die ganze Nacht – und das auch noch freiwillig! – verbracht habe." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Erst sah er sie stumm an, dann nahm er sie plötzlich in den Arm und murmelte: „Danke."

Hermine, zuerst ein wenig überrascht, umarmte ihn zurück und murmelte ihrerseits: „Keine Ursache."

So blieben sie eine Weile und beruhigten sich, bis sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten. Er sah sie verunsichert an, sie lächelte vorsichtig.

Dann begann sie, ihre Verwandlungsaufzeichnungen zusammenzusammeln, verabschiedete sich von ihm und ging zurück zum Gryffindorturm.

_Jetzt wird alles besser_, dachte sie glücklich und konnte sich ein sehr breites Lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen.

ENDE.


End file.
